


An Empire's Destruction

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Destruction, Gen, I have writer's block, I posted this to try and get my mine off it, I'm still stuck, Wordcount: 100-500, flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: In a single day and night of misfortune all your warlike men in a body sank into the earth, and the island of Atlantis in like manner disappeared in the depths of the sea.--PlatoIn an instant everything we know can change. And in a single night the greatest empire in history was destroyed, leaving only a single survivor.





	An Empire's Destruction

The ground before me lay dead. Scorched earth and trees mark where the fire had been started. The bodies of my people were before me, all of them slaughtered.

A day ago this land had been full of life. A day ago my people lived in these buildings. A day ago I was not the last of my kind.

Our existence had been simple, basic, enlightening, but it was all we knew. My life had been one of pure peace. Only my people lived in the area. We knew no such things as war or violence. All my people knew was cooperation, harmony, and understanding, a life of tranquility and elegance.

I had loved, raised children, and grew up in this land. I had dreamed of growing old in this land, just as my ancestors had before me. That dream ended the day those strangers came.

Three ships had been spotted along the outer boarders of the city harbor. The ships had been through battle recently, shown by the damage each one sustained and the injured crew.

My people helped the injured crew without even thinking, just as we always did. It turned out to be our greatest mistake. As soon as the doors to the harbor opened, a fleet of warriors attacked the city. Unaccustomed to war, my people were slaughtered.

I had watched as the invaders killed every last one of my people. Elders, children, male, female, none were safe from the invaders. They killed us and destroyed our home, all across the continent.

I had watched my entire family die. I had seen all my people die. I had witnessed the destruction of my people’s empire.

Gone was the city. Gone was the harbor. Gone were my people. Gone was the empire of Atlantis.

**Author's Note:**

> This is no way connected to my Legend of Atlantis story. I just had writer's block so I came up with this and decided to post it for fun.


End file.
